


Avalanche

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Series: Double Life [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Desperation, Hero Worship, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Introspection, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: After all, how could Bruce know what he and Dick had been up to?





	Avalanche

“I think it’s time to wash the Batmobile.”

Tim had flushed when Bruce had said it, remembering how just the day before he had fucked Dick over the hood of the thing. With the cowl of the Batsuit on, no less. But if Bruce had noticed Tim’s reaction, he gave no indication. Tim had been pretty sure the suggestion was a random coincidence anyway. After all, how could Bruce know what he and Dick had been up to? Bruce hadn’t been around anyway and even if he had, surely he would’ve said something by now, right? Tim isn’t entirely sure, but the thought of even the possibility of Bruce having watched him with Dick makes Tim flush with embarrassment all over again as he starts to wash the Batmobile. So Tim tries not to think about that and instead thinks about his strange relationship with Dick.

Dick who has far too many issues for Tim to measure, but Tim loves him anyway. Or loves him in his own way at the very least; not despite his issues but perhaps because of them. Tim doesn’t want to try to fix Dick’s issues, he just wants to understand them, which is probably why Tim lets Dick do the things Dick does to him. For instance, making Tim fuck him with the cowl on. Although, it’s not like Dick forced him to do it because it’s not as though Tim didn’t want it, it’s just that Tim would rather Dick not confuse things too much. Tim doesn’t want to be Batman, he wants to be Robin. In actuality, if Tim thinks about his own motivations, he wants to be Dick. Dick wants Bruce and Bruce seems to want no one and if Tim wants to be like Dick or at the very least make Dick like him, he supposes in some twisted way that playing the part of Bruce makes sense. Then again, thinking about all of this gives Tim a headache.

The dynamics between the three of them, or the four of them if you count Jason’s return from the dead, are twisted anyway. Tim knows this and yet sometimes he finds himself thinking as though it’s all so very normal. Perhaps because he spent most of his formative years stalking the Batfamily. Fascination or what some would call obsession has at the very least has caused Tim to have a skewed view of things anyway. Bruce taking in Dick and turning him into a crime fighting hero makes total sense to Tim. Whereas other people might see it endangering a child, Tim sees at as necessity on Bruce’s part. Batman needs a Robin. A light to his dark, perhaps even the missing piece to Bruce’s fractured soul. 

Dick’s undying love for Bruce even makes sense in this context. As much as Tim’s love for Dick makes sense, anyway. Idolization turns to lust turns to love turns to god-knows-what at this point or maybe it’s all even cyclical what with Dick’s constant need for Bruce’s approval in everything from fighting crime to his own love life. Which should be none of Bruce’s business anyway at this juncture, but Dick doesn’t seem to know that. Or if he does know, he just doesn’t seem to care and seeks out that approval anyway. In an almost sick way, it’s as though Dick is mentally stuck at age sixteen when it comes to Bruce. Or perhaps even younger, which just might be why Dick doesn’t have the guts or is it the balls to confront Bruce with his feelings. 

That’s okay with Tim though because as long as Dick can’t resolve his own daddy issues, Dick is his. Or, rather, he’s Dick’s. Tim can’t quite figure that out. Because he knows Dick’s heart belongs to Bruce, even if Bruce doesn’t want it or at the very least won’t accept it, but Tim’s heart lies firmly in Dick’s hands and always has. Dick isn’t always very careful with it, but Tim supposes that Dick isn’t quite sure what to do with it anyway. As Tim thinks back on it, Dick didn’t even want it in the first place and, in fact, he flat out rejected Tim on not only a physical level but an emotional one as well the first time Tim tried to kiss him out of a desperate need to give Dick something to hold onto. Dick, who is so needy anyway, couldn’t reject the second advance and so that’s how Tim finds himself, not so oddly enough, in second place. A position he’s sure no one envies, but Tim covets it anyway. 

So, later that night, when Dick calls out Bruce’s name in bed yet again, Tim doesn’t even bother to pretend it’s his own name instead. He just calls out Dick’s name in that really poor imitation of Bruce’s voice and hopes that it’s good enough.


End file.
